Cindy's 1st story
by Sin-sug
Summary: This is the 1st story I wrote about my loveable charrie...Cindy


Ani teubner Age 13 Disclaimer: If you don't recognize this charrie it's mine...and if you do it's J.K's so don't sue me.ha!  
Cindy's story  
Chapter 1  
The beginning On a warm summers eve in London, two babies where born. Both beautiful little red heads with green eyes the color of the fresh grass, their names where Cindy and Lora. Cindy was the oldest born two seconds before her sister Lora. She was half metamorphagis strange thing was she was also telepathic and could talk to animals. Now Lora her sister was a full metomorphis.  
Now as the two grew older their characteristics showed. Cindy was not as graceful as her younger sister; she was a bit clumsy and had a big case of bad luck. While her sister was as graceful as could be and was as lucky as anyone could get. Well one day while walking in the park. The two sisters, which where about one, where holding hands skipping and singing both had long red hair the color of the setting sun with orange tips the color of the naked flame swaying in the wind. They where both happily being followed by their mom, dad and sister. (They had an older sister.) When all of a sudden Cindy tripped and rolled into a garbage can. Her dad came running to Cindy followed by her mom and sister. While they where busy trying to get Cindy out, they didn't noticed Cindy's sister, Lora, skip off and that were the last time she saw her sis.  
Now about a month later her parents divorced and she went with her dad. Her dad was the head of the WWZ, witch and wizarding zones. So they moved a lot. When she was about three they moved to Japan and when she was about six they moved to Hawaii. Then she was about eight She moved to France. And soon after, when she was about ten she moved to London. She lived at 1442 Kings palace st. It was a big mansion in the wizarding world. It was made of the shiniest and the smoothest marble. It had gold statues and ten fountains. It had three hundred rooms and four stories. In four of the rooms they're where indoor swimming pools filled with the purest spring water. She had a story for herself. The fourth floor was hers. She had billions of stuff animals and tons of dolls. She had fifteen maids and two nannies. She had a butler and a French cook.  
She had a cat named coal. The cat was black as night and had white soft paws. She had a Gordon Setter named Reba and two Siamese fighting fish. The red one was named peleah and the multicolored one named sashimi. She barely saw her mother whom she didn't really know she had and who had hated her. And she was still clumsy. Her walls and floors where padded. It was padded because she would trip and hit the floor and the wall. She didn't really have any friends. She often would play with her animals and also would talk to them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The letter  
Today was Cindy's birthday she had just turned eleven. She celebrated it by herself her dad was on a business trip. She sat there reading a book on How to be an anamagi. She was learning how to be a white tiger. She had her cat in her lap and her dog on the bed right next to the window sleeping. Cindy put her book down and looked out the window at the rest of London.  
" I can't believe that my dad had to go on a business trip again. He promised to celebrate my birthday with me," She moved her hand to a cabinet right next to the seat. She opened it and pulled out a birthday card and present. She looked out the window and saw an owl land on her windowsill. It was an eagle owl. ' It must be my dad's owl knight.' She thought.  
She put down the present and opened the window. It was a letter from a school called Hogwarts. She opened the letter and read.  
  
" Dear Cindy Lora Chang,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You shall start September. Her is your school list..................."  
" Wow Coal I'm going to Hogwarts whatever that school is. Must be a really good place. Ohhh.. How I wish my dad was here to see this." Cindy said while looking at Coal and then she looked away. She looked out of the window at London and a tear ran down her cheek. "Misses time for suppe'." The oldest of the maids said. Her wrinkly face smiling and her gray hair tied back.  
" Coming." Cindy said. Standing up and unwrinkling her pink chiniess skirt. Before she went down she tied her long red, silky hair back in piggy tails. She made a signal to coal and Reba to come while smiling her pink lip-gloss shining. " Today's dinner is escargot." The cook said with a crooked smile.  
" Eiwwww. I hate escargot. Oh Nanny Jane can you take me to Diagon alley to get my school supplies? Tomorrow. Please." Cindy said with a smile she was waving her school list in the air.  
"We can just send some people to get it for." Granny Jane said while being interrupted by Cindy.  
" I want to get out of this house can I just go please??" Cindy said while smiling. She was blinking her eyes and kinda jumping.  
" Ok, I guess. Anyway I have to get more flowers and fabric." She said with a sweet smile. " YES!!!!" Cindy yelled and jumped out of her seat while pulling the tablecloth with her. She flung the Escargot at the cook by accident. " Sorry." She said while laughing nervously.  
Cindy ran up to her room she grabbed her cat when she got to her door way and ran and jumped on the bed. She got her notepad and quill and wrote to her dad. " Dear dad,  
I'm going to Hogwarts. I just got the letter. Tomorrow Nanny Jane is going to take me to Diagon alley. Isn't it great?  
Write back soon  
Cindy xoxoxoxox" Cindy said this and called Knight. Knight came and she tied the letter to his leg and sent him off. " Your baths ready." Her nanny said with a towel and robe in her hand.  
Cindy grabbed it went behind the screen took off her clothes and threw on her robe. Then Cindy ran and jumped into the tub  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Diagon alley  
The sun rose at six 'o'clock. Cindy could hear the rooster when she got up. They had farm up the street from her. She sat up and saw her Nanny sitting there waiting for Cindy to get up. " Hurry up and get dressed. We have to get an early start."  
" I'm up." Cindy said getting up from the bed in her Japanese silk style pjs. She saw her clothes already lying on the dresser ready for her. She got up and walked over to them she tripped over her dog on the way.  
About an hour later they where ready and standing in front of the fireplace. Cindy still looked like she was sleepy. Her hair was a little messy. She grabbed a hand full of flow powder. "Wait let me fix your hair." Nanny Jane ran a brush into her hair. She torn through the knots and pulled on her hair. She put Cindy's hair into a bun on her hair.  
"Diagon Alley!" She said loudly. Next thing Cindy new she was at the fireplace of the leaky cauldron. She looked at the crowd of people. They looked at her. She noticed she was the only one wearig bright purple.  
"Come on. Come on hurry up. Times a wasting." Nanny Jane said and pushed Cindy into an alleyway.  
Then Nanny Jane took her wand and tapped on the bricks on the wall. The wall opened and she saw a whole bunch of shops and witches and wizards. Cindy walked with Nanny Jane up to Gringotts. She went in and saw Goblins. Goblins stamping papers and talking to customers. She saw two of them fighting and yelling at them.  
They approached one of them. Granny and the goblin talked for a little while. Then she gave him the key and they followed him. You could hear Cindy scream from the other side of the Bank. They stopped but Cindy didn't noticed.  
"Mam you can stop now. Lamp please." The Goblin said that and signaled for the land.  
Cindy looked at him she stopped screaming. She turned red and passed the lamp to the goblin. She jumped out and stumbled to the door the goblin stood at. She looked at him and got the hint and passed the key. He smiled and opened it.  
The door when it opened made a loud squeak and she looked in. She saw piles of Knots, Galleons and Sickles. She grabbed a bag full and walked to the cart. The Goblin got in and she got up with her. And then Cindy started to scream again.  
When they where out of Gringotts and in the caldron shop she tripped and knocked down the display. Then she quickly chooses a cauldron and ran out. She jumped into the bookshop and bought a couple books. Then she did the rest of the stuff on the list. When finally she got to the wands she destroyed all the shelves and luckily found the right wand after setting Olivanders hair on fire. Then she went to get her robe. After three hours of standing there getting pinned to the robe she was ready to go back to the Mansion. " Gees I can tell why you never really want to bring me." Cindy said while rubbing her sides. " But at least I have my supplies." Her Nanny looked at her. And shook her head her hair long gray hair was in a bun. She smiled and looked ahead.  
"Nanny Jane I think I forgot my wand in Olivanders. Can I go get?" Cindy said looking up at her. Her green eyes where shining and her hair was in piggy tails.  
"Ok be quick. I'm going to The Leaky Cauldron and get a butterbeer." She said Pulling Cindy's long orange bangs out of her face.  
Cindy ran down into Olivanders and found her wand. She looked and saw a Red headed boy with freckles. She smiled when she saw him, her lip-gloss shined and her bangs in her face. Cindy stated to walk forward and dropped her wand on purpose. "Hi have y-you seen a-a ten inch Rowan and unicorn hair wand?"  
He looked at her and said " No but I can help you find it." He said looking at her and she saw his eyes. They where a nice hazel. He searched the floor and found her wand. "Here's your wand I think." Cindy grabbed it and blushed. " Y-Yeah it is. Wow. T-Thanks." She grabbed her wand and left. She thought ' wow that boy was cute I hope he go's to Hogwarts. Owwww..' Cindy had just ran into a boy with messy brown hair and a lighting bolt scar. " Wow your-r-r-r Har-r-ry P-potter." She was looking at his scar.  
" Yeah. I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?" He said looking at he in a weird way.  
" I-I'm C-Cindy L-Lora C-chang. Nice t-to m-meet y-you." Cindy said and walked away. She couldn't believe that she met the famous Harry Potter. He who survived Voldemort or in other words he- who-must-not-be-named.  
  
Chapter 4 


End file.
